


【安雷】心之所在

by aoya0323



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 凹凸大赛后失去一切的海盗收到了一个名为“安迷修”的男友型机器人
Kudos: 18





	【安雷】心之所在

I  
在激烈的折磨中死去，或是被病魔缓慢摧残致死，更年幼的孩子往往比成人走得平静。  
在冷硬的病床上，或在人沾有淤泥的脚边，他们都是乖顺而安静的，羸弱的身躯容纳了超乎人想象的痛苦。把无声的哀叫，密封于观者胸腔中狭小的瓶里。  
漆黑的宇宙，光火簇生。数十余锥型机甲穿梭游走，迷彩似鳞闪烁而过，咬在暗紫色飞船后拉长的浓烟中。  
“别让他跑了！”  
通讯器里的指挥者大叫，唾沫从牙齿中蹦出。他们像原野上围猎的鬣豺，对着垂死的猎物贪婪垂涎，血与蛋白的腥味跳于舌尖。这还不是最兴奋的，被他们围猎的是昔日的雄狮，曾经踩着他们脑袋肆虐宇域的海盗。  
弹道丝线，网状铺盖。被追剿的飞船狭小而笨拙，早失去了右侧驱动，迎击的散弹被双倍压制。  
通讯器里的人声窃笑，对着他们的猎物张合獠牙，仿佛打透的装甲就是那个人溢血的皮肤。  
“雷狮，没想到你也有今天吧！真想看看你现在的脸啊，还能挤出点嚣张劲吗?！哈哈哈，你愿意跪下来给我们舔鞋的话，我考虑留你一个全尸啊！”  
光是想象那海盗扭曲的表情就能让他们心跳砰响，踩碎强者的自尊比强奸处女更令他们血脉偾张。  
“你的手下早都死光了吧，还挣扎个屁啊！快点和他们一起死才是好老大不是吗?！”  
紫色的飞船骤然加速，在围猎的人看来不过困兽犹斗。十几个光点咬向失衡的紫色箭矢，光能弹道在把防御散弹化作浓厚的烟灰。  
要追上了，紫色飞船的引擎像在哀响中衰竭，十几架战机突入烟层的瞬间却见中心的光点变化形状，露出炉心怪异蓝光。  
是可以匹敌舰队的，阳电子炮。  
“不可能！你这点小破船怎么可能存储这么大能源——”  
通讯器里叫声被雷狮飞船炉心的光柱烧化，拉长的蓝色中带出几个爆破的红点，消失之后，又是黑暗沉寂的宇宙。  
唯一的胜者，在驾驶舱内低笑。他看着挂在操作台上，曾经他唯一的亲人留下的遗物，一顶带有羽毛的帽子，目光沉暗。  
他的弟弟走得远不如这些蝼蚁辉煌激烈，在断断续续的喘息里凝视他的眼睛，没有哭诉，没有不甘，归于绝望的寂静。  
宛如欺诈的凹凸大赛中途被外因停止，没有任何胜利者，只是有人不承认他也是个幸存者罢了。  
野心、愿望、舍弃一切的孤注一掷，走到尽头全部毫无意义。  
他什么也没有了，从最尖锐的，射向自由的钢刺变成了世间常见的，被命运戏弄后散碎在地的铁渣。  
数个小时后雷狮从驾驶舱内出来，抵达了这几天落脚的殖民星空港。他衣物的里层被汗水打透，右侧肋骨上因为上次被行刺留下的伤口，正泛着腐烂的灼热。他翻起上衣，嘴角露出不屑，不觉得难受，反而这样是正好的，肉体的痛处可以让受难的精神变得麻木。  
“让一让，让一让。”  
人流挤满的街道被尘霾铺盖，旁边丑陋肥胖的男人说着搂紧妙龄少女。貌美的女子沉溺爱情的模样以假乱真，智眼和人眼一样透如琉璃，这几年流行的机器情人，几乎替代了人类对真实性伴侣的渴望。  
完美的外表，尚算丰满的人格，对你绝对的忠诚，广告词在大厦天顶滚动，智人的价位型号闪烁于商店橱窗。无论多少年过去都是一样，油腻如快餐的世界该遭到狂徒的睥睨，但他再没力气去碾碎他们。  
太累了，阳电子炮的能源核心就是他的肉体，消耗了过多的元力。雷狮扭开房间的大门，栽到冷硬的沙发上，扫到了大厅里一个如同木质棺材的快递。  
什么时候放进来的?  
疑问的声音透入黑暗，在闭眼之前看到那个棺材的盖子像是开了。  
一个面熟男人站了出来，在他面前鞠躬，眼睛中有程序闪动，先是调试的电子音，再是平淡的人声。  
“Anmicius Prototype System Start……最后的骑士，为您而来。”  
迷离中雷狮对着那个男人的脸，这种幻觉也太荒谬了。  
不安稳的睡眠被咖啡的香味推揉，他睁开眼睛的时候茶几上摆着刚烤好的三明治，白色瓷杯里冒出奶香，就推在他的唇前。  
雷狮下意识想喝下去，又见一个人的嘴唇朝他的眼角贴来。  
“！”  
他的战斗本能如兽敏锐，立即从沙发上弹出数米。  
面前的男人身着衬衫，和那个人有着几乎同样容貌。栗色的头发率性地翘着，视线似抚草微风，温和平滑。  
“…是你…不对，不会是你！”  
老天正给他开一个莫大的玩笑，但他丝毫不觉好笑。  
“什么…是我? 你还好吗? ”  
安迷修的脸上尽是不解，好像他与雷狮是同居许久的恋人，他的手朝人摸去，眼前雷光骤起。  
肆虐的雷霆在狭屋中鸣叫，打碎了周围的陈设与男人手里的杯子，牛奶咖啡瞬间在温度中化作灰烬，而身上破破烂烂的男人像没事人一样，不被伤到分毫。  
“你今天怎么了?这么暴躁?”  
“…机器人?”  
“嗯，你说什么?”  
雷狮捏住了智人的手腕，才觉这东西力气超出常人，几乎把他按到了怀里。  
“我惹你生气了?”  
吹在耳边的鼻息，结实而温暖躯体无不与记忆里相似。哑然后海盗开始颤抖，竭力地在人的怀抱里挣动。他的雷电对这个智人没用，而人体的肉搏更是不疼不痒。  
“呃……”  
肋骨边的伤口因扭动而重新撕裂，有人却比他先露难受。  
“你受伤了?给我看看。”  
“放开！”  
他压住了那只手，上衣还是被撩到胸口，泛白的胸肌在空气中起伏，溃烂的伤处被乱针缝合，溢出黑血。安迷修粗糙的手指小心触在边缘，却像戳进他心窝里最不堪的地方，让他疯狂大叫。  
“系统——！杂碎听到了就滚出来！系统——！”  
纵使是不同品牌不同规格的智人，操作口令都是类似的。抱住他的男人眼中有什么字符闪过，蜡人一样彻底静止了。  
雷狮爬了起来，狰狞地看着徒有安迷修外表的仿生品，那个木头棺材里的说明书都被刚才的雷霆烧烂了，只有一个长条状的投影棒还像能用。  
他踹了一脚，三维画面铺入眼帘，圆形兔耳的机器人他不会忘了，是凹凸星的奴仆。  
“尊敬的雷狮阁下，您看到如下内容时想必已经收到了我们献给您的薄礼。让您恭候多时了，您可以把他当做您应得的战利品。我们对上次大赛的意外停止深表歉意，希望您能在继承雷王星大统之后继续代表雷王星对大赛给予支持，我们在下届的观战团中已经帮您预留席位。关于Anmicius-prototype, 他是根据我们对您偏好的考量后定制的恋人型智人，更多说明信息请参照……”  
投影的画面模糊抖动，消失了，地上的仪器在海盗听到“恋人”两字时被踩到稀烂。  
内脏愤颤蠕动，只要他想他一定有方法把这种伪造品搅成废铁，但在动手前雷狮略带自嘲地笑了。  
何必要如此动怒。  
他应该像年轻时那样当一只老练的狐狸，看看凹凸星想用一个机器玩具在他身上打什么注意。  
“继承大统?难不成那个不争气的太子死了?”  
自问的声音迎向夜里黑暗的天棚，他躺在卧室里把智人留在门外。  
整整五载混沌不定，他要复仇，却不知找谁复仇，无处宣泄的恶意只能发泄到那些来行刺他的人身上。  
狂躁的战斗，是他还活到现在唯一的乐趣，在今夜的梦中连这点乐趣都是灼痛。  
黄蓝的剑格抵在雷神之锤上，能与他压倒性的强大抗衡的只有人决意的力量。一样的容貌，一样的眼睛。这个人对世人善意是不求回报的，甚至不求回应，但对他一人却尖锐而刻薄。  
差别对待，他并不讨厌，因为他也觉得安迷修独特到恶心。  
两个截然相反的青年，如同极端的磁石，越是相悖越是难以言喻地相互吸引。  
雷狮要不记得那是第十几次决斗了，他抓着安迷修的衣服从悬崖的瀑布边坠下。冰凉的水珠，透白的布料，隔着扭打中交织的肉体，征服欲之后磨蹭出羞耻而怪异的热度。  
安迷修的脸憋到红了，是那么有趣。他用腿夹住了想要撤退的骑士，下身贴紧，不怀好意地蹭了两下，换来人粗重喘息，然后把他狠狠按在了湿淋淋的石板上。  
炽硬，勃动，再不可收拾。  
晃动的天空，身前挺进的裸体，欲望的形状被钉在了雷狮身体深处。  
那时候他太年轻了，不懂爱也不懂性，不过玩味地品尝一个道貌岸然的人真正的失控，再胡乱地把自己也沉浸进去。胀而刺痛，又是人间绝伦欢愉。  
每一次都是由战斗开始，由发泄结束。那人对他没有半分对女人温柔绅士，却期望他的身体女人一样柔韧，来回翻折直到把他射到胀满。  
等喘息平复，粘连的白稠从雷狮的腿缝滑下。骑士透红的脸埋到手心里，无法直视自己的罪行。  
他咧嘴嘲笑起安迷修至此仍夸张的纯情，再贬低那些无可救药的正义。  
“你知道只有傻瓜才会有你这样无聊又自我感觉良好的想法吗?”  
“恶党，叫人傻瓜的人更傻。当然如果你觉得做好事是傻瓜的话，我宁愿当傻瓜了。”  
那人的嗓音里带着点介于成熟男人与青少年之间的不和谐感，弥留在记忆深处。  
雷狮睁眼时额顶的发梢湿润，有人在上面放了一块被冷水透过的毛巾，均匀的呼吸吹在他的皮肤上。  
刚在梦里出现的人就躺在他的身边，拄着头轻轻睡着。  
咫尺之近，虚假而真实。  
安迷修五官的曲线被这些年的岁月打磨过，深邃些许，肩膀和身形比曾经宽厚，仿佛这五年不是程序里的数值，没有虚度。  
海盗低沉地笑了一声，再像也不可能是真正的安迷修，因为那个人已经死了。  
被他亲手杀死的，不会回来了。

II  
不过，怎么进来的?  
进入系统页面的智人和休眠一样，没有主人的口令不可能擅自移动。狐疑中无数个可能在雷狮脑海中闪过，他用电磁检查屋子，没有发现其他传导信息的电磁波。  
“唔。”  
挪动又让肋骨边的伤口裂痛，上面带有消炎药剂的刺感，他喘了两次才觉自己呼出的气息过热。  
“醒了?”  
对面的男人眼睛张开，黑夜中的瞳膜暗绿。他躲不过安迷修朝他摸来的手掌，贴在他温度病态的脸颊上，冰凉舒适。  
“穿衣服，我们去看医生。你烧的太厉害。”  
“放开，你算什么东西！”  
“你赌气该适可而止了。等你病好了再和我道歉。”  
“道歉? 你是个机器人，听到了吗——?！”  
雷狮要被自己的血液煮沸，泥一样瘫在床上被人横抱起来，一点力气不剩。  
“机器人！告诉你的..制造者...我会杀了他——！不论等到什么时候我都会去杀了他——！”  
声嘶力竭的低吼在空气里变得绵软，智人的动作停顿两次，像是为了屏蔽某些字词，眼中的凹凸文闪烁而过。  
大部分智人的系统壁垒都会自动保护智人的人格架构，他们真真切切地相信自己是人不是机器，正在与人深陷热恋，这样的感情流露才会让买家觉得丰满动人。  
天还未亮，天棚在雷狮眼前打转，禁锢他的人像对待毕生的宝物，用风衣把他轻轻裹住，越是真实越是折磨深重。  
“...系...统。”  
念出一半的话又被雷狮吞下，他是必须要赴医了，再不去会死在这里。  
杀戮，在卡米尔死前他可能踩到过几只路过的蚂蚁，在人死后就是贯彻一切的杀戮。只要他获胜，他就还能翻盘，将人复活，还能得到他毕生诉求的全部。  
年轻的海盗把所有挡在面前的血肉化作泡沫，残暴之后愈觉麻木，在尽头的天梯里见到了双剑十字架般交叉的光格。  
“起开！安迷修！”  
流焱的阳风光纹极热，挥斩的气流几乎把他的皮肤烫化。  
他的意识在热量中翻滚，看着陌生的白衣人一个个走过，他伸手抓向一个熟悉的影子，直到熔炎变得平缓。  
“觉得好些了吗?”  
坐在病床边的人双手抓着他的手心，像是守了几天几夜。机器人不会感觉出物理上的劳累，而那绿色的眼睛里尽显疲惫。  
雷狮抽手，对伪造品目露冰冷。是，这是他在凹凸大赛中最辉煌战绩的证明之一，一直以来与他平分秋色的骑士终于败在他手里。本该如处心积虑的猎人射杀了森林深处群鹿的雄首一般，把最华美尖锐的角冠挂在自己房间的墙上。  
如今大赛的主持方用金属刻成了鹿骨鹿身，披上原本的鹿皮，把如假包换的标本供奉在雷狮面前。  
让他睁眼闭眼看着自己曾经留在上面的，空洞的枪口。  
他又想笑了，明明高烧已经退去，腹腔翻滚的酸液仍让人作呕，或者那不是酸液，是什么器官被搅到稀烂后溢出的血。  
智人在他面前忙碌，帮他打包好衣物后，在他手背上落吻。  
“虽然我觉得该再住几天，但这里的住院费太贵，让我在家里照顾你吧。”  
“我知道了。”  
海盗闭上了眼睛，他有无数种把它碎尸万段的方法，最后的决定落在了一点上。  
雪夜，肮脏的街道。沾霾的雪片灰蒙落地，再被拥挤的行人踩成污水。此处算是附近繁华的市区，路上的人接踵比肩，把他们往前推搡，像一对迷路的观光情侣。  
雷狮的脚还站不稳，被迫依靠在安迷修身上。那人环住他的胯，呼吸化作哈气，脸上幸福满溢。  
他们走得很慢，周围霓虹色彩把其他人铺盖模糊，仿佛只有他们在分享极冬里一刻的温暖。  
“就到这吧。”  
雷狮在十字路口边止步，雪片落在安迷修的鼻尖上，皮肤泛红。  
“嗯?”  
“我累了，你去买药。从这里往前走第三条街，我在这等你。”  
安迷修迟疑片刻，然后紧紧捏了下他的手。  
“好。你一定等我。”  
言如许诺。  
男人往前跑了出去，拥挤的车流遮盖了远去的背影。  
留在原地的海盗看着头顶上莹莹雪点，冻到僵硬。他该把机器人带往特定的熔炉场，为什么到这就把人放跑了。或许这才是最好的结束，他和安迷修最初就该如此，在亿万人流中化作陌路人。  
雷狮随便找了条街道前行，没有预定的终点，也不会被人找到。不长眼睛的男男女女把他撞到倾斜，肋骨上的伤口被专业处理过，不那么疼了，再也没有东西可以麻痹他的精神。  
停而又起的喘息萦绕耳侧，远处的红灯在视线里朦胧，如血红化开。他的手上沾满了那个男人的血，看着那人倒在记忆里的阶梯上。  
安迷修的胸膛被神锤的长柄贯穿了，每一次呼吸都让肺泡擦过金属的柄杆，最后的生命随着血液流逝。  
那个男人望着他，在溶解的光辉中，从手指变成泡沫。一双眼睛里没有他预想的愤怒与责问，是难得的宽容。  
男人唇瓣张合，只有血液不断出齿缝涌出，唇纹化作无声的字句。  
“我...终于知道..自己的心。我也愿你，能拥有一个...温柔的愿望。”  
雷狮的脚步开始摇晃，眼前还是肮脏拥挤的街道，他的肩膀上下起伏，哽咽撕开了胸腔。  
为什么还要想起来。  
为什么如今才明白。  
他是真正爱过他的。  
太晚了。  
迷途人胡乱找着曾约定十字路口，没有那个人的影子，也再无来路。  
没有事情可以重来。  
他拄着头，一张张人脸从湿润的指缝里晃过，人们像观察一个疯子般绕过他的身体。  
高烧早已退去，那本来最猖狂的狂徒只觉要被滚热的液体完全溶解。  
身边的声音叽喳议论，旋转的世界，螺旋下陷，再次的诀别居然是这般滋味。他竭力地喘着，往前挪步，直到被人从背后紧紧搂住。  
“...”  
他发不出声，安迷修手臂的力气几乎能把他的骨骼压断。  
“你为什么要跑? 不是说要等我的吗?！”  
责备他的人委屈地像个被抛弃的孩子，肩膀与头顶上皆是积雪，双手空空什么也没拿。  
“你又为什么...半途回来。”  
“我..放心不下..”  
智人说完，雷狮摇起头来。他也是个可笑的凡人了，颠沛流离，漫无目的，只觉贴合他的身体着魔温暖，沉溺在虚幻的拥抱里。

III  
心系的人，亲密的陪伴，是人生最好的麻药。  
他放弃挣扎了，不如随心所欲。就像人对电脑里的图片意淫不会感到羞耻一样，他何必和一个智人较真，此类东西不就是一时的玩物?  
被爱着，被照顾，嘴唇上像涂了蜜，被人日以继夜地啄吻。  
又是一个虚度下午，适度的乏味原来是如此舒服。只要什么都不去想，痛苦就如不复存在过。  
客厅的房门被安迷修拧开，一身风衣夹杂着外面干冷的气息。他手里正捧着个大纸袋，堆叠的食物露出包装的边边角角。  
“想我了吧。”  
他把纸袋放在桌上，烧了水，把还冰凉的手指往雷狮暖烘烘的毛衣里面送，换来人龇牙咧嘴。  
“才过了二十三分钟。”  
“呃，你还边等边给我算时间?”  
海盗嘴唇抽搐，被摆了一道，把人的手指都从衣服里捏了出来。  
“你又瞎买什么了?”  
雷狮眯眼看着刚被人摆在茶几上的两盆迷你多肉，宛如对着两个小智障。  
“我怕冬天太冷，留在店里把它们冻坏。”  
那人戳了戳多肉圆滚的叶边，笑容柔和极了。  
这个智人的人格过于丰满，起初雷狮追问过无数话题，从他的童年问到凹凸大赛，几乎每个问题都会是一个傻而真实的回忆。  
智人与人脑不同，不但自我意识与行为存在局限，塑造人格的记忆也是生产者捏造的，超出范围的追寻会被系统的接收器屏蔽。如今的技术居然能制造如此容量的成果，只有最近的五年略显空白罢了。  
水烧开了，空气里泛出柠檬的清香，他看着安迷修给柠檬切片，明黄的外皮裹着几乎透明的果肉，落入玻璃杯中。  
玻璃容器冒着白烟，被安迷修吹了一会，送到他眼前的时候两人都对水里的的东西没了兴趣。  
电视上播演着无关紧要的节目，沙发里沙响起伏。雷狮被人压在靠枕堆里，绵密地吻着。环在他身后的手顺过他的背脊，像安抚孩子般平缓。一样的温柔，一样的气息，自此沉沦下去，或许这一切才是真的，真实的世界不过噩梦一场。  
身上的人喘息愈粗，把他的大腿都分开了，可没越雷池，如此抱着，亲吻他的脸颊与眼角。一只手伸进他的衣物，小心翼翼地碰着他肋骨边缝合的痕迹。  
“一个月了，你的伤口。”  
“用不着管它。”  
“不能不管。”  
他没听懂人话语中另一层意思，由着安迷修的嘴唇从下颚滑到他的锁骨上。那个男人很享受上面细腻的皮肤，就如他享受梦幻泡影一样。  
他从安迷修的肩膀往外看去，房间里有细小漂浮的灰尘，柠檬的味道渐渐淡化，捏着他腰肢的手还是极紧。  
“你之前说凹凸大赛的最后发生了什么?”  
“怎么了?为什么又问这个?”  
男人的声音带出些笑意，像在回忆一段十分美好的往事，眼里的情绪把他的身影轻轻裹住。  
“一个人赢得了比赛，许下温柔的愿望，让众人美满。”  
“是吗...”  
也许是吧。  
一周过去，浑浑噩噩的概念更单薄了，神经松弛，困倦变成常事。之前雷狮每三天会换一个住所，反侦查不过为了让自己不处劣势。他们已在这间偏僻的公寓里窝了十天，没有出现任何反常，那些刺客快变成他脑海里的妄想。  
雷狮躺在安迷修的腿上发呆，看着人给多肉植物浇水。两盆小小的智障，盆底一蓝一红，还被安迷修起了名字。  
“艾比，埃米。今天是营养液特别招待。”  
海盗用鼻音鄙视男人，立即就被挠痒反击。  
他们在地上打了一通，等雷狮大汗淋漓地骑着制服了安迷修时天色泛暗。  
“我去洗澡。”  
他说着看向自己的手掌，从何时开始，他不敢碰安迷修的脖颈与前胸了。  
热水泡过身体，晕晕乎乎，雷狮扯过浴衣胡乱穿上。他从不爱擦头发，湿淋淋的水渍一直往下淌着，光脚走进卧室。开门时衣物被外面的摆设勾住，滑开大半。  
裸露的肌肤与冰凉的空气贴合，他觉得很冷，床上等着洗澡的人觉得很热。安迷修耳廓发红，眼睛别开，一会又挪了回来，像在扫他的肋骨上的疤痕。  
“该你了。”  
他命令着，一向对袒胸露背肆无忌惮。再堕落他也清楚，一般智人需要观察主人的情欲行事，只要他不指示，就不会有下文。  
男人出去时把灯也带上了，他套上睡衣，发丝水渍都蹭到刚被人捂暖的被褥里。温暖的感觉漫入睡眠，他像躺在云层里，又像躺在五年前夜晚的草地上。  
有人躺到他的旁边，隔着衣物按压他的身体，皮肤被摩到发红，时轻时重的触碰揉出愈多热量。  
“嗯?”  
雷狮的眼睛像被粘着，黑暗里泛出湿润的响声。肋骨上的伤痕被人轻轻摸过，双腿发凉，暴露在空气里，沾上湿热，再被往开拉扯。  
被什么含住，又被什么玩弄，舒服的感觉牵起他的低吟，让他的欲望在长满茧的手心里扭动。  
“哈..”  
他在淫乱的浅梦里发泄，无论多少年过去身体仍记着那个男人的感觉。雏鸟情结，第一次的性爱，决定了他一生的癖好。  
“可以吗?”  
耳侧的低声含有情欲，终于把雷狮唤醒了。  
“我想..要你。我们好久没有..做了。”  
“...什么?”  
雷狮唇齿发粘，混沌中眉头紧促。他的衣物被脱到干净，前胸扬起，双腿夹着男人，下体酸粘的地方正吃入人的手指，馋到极了。黑暗里另一人的东西胀紫油亮，上面已经涂满润滑的软膏，是背着他预先买的，绝不是他在梦里吩咐了什么。  
“..怎么可能..你！”  
他的嘴唇被人含住，强硬极了，仿佛有意不让他出声。下体里的手指退了出去，然后被勃硬的东西彻底撑坏，疼到颤抖。  
“系..t..不..”  
舌尖上的字词被人吮到支离破碎，床下的弹簧摇晃跳动，大腿在韵律里越撑越开。挣扎中雷狮用上了蛮力甚至元力，然后被顶得泄了神智。贴合的肌肤在烧，一双手掰着他的臀缝，用力往过大的性器上按压。闷哼呜咽，他看不清人的脸，看不清周围的一切。  
嘴唇终于被放开，喘息烫到脸颊滚红，他终于看到了性事的主宰者，初次在他面前展露裸体的智人。  
雷狮没脱过智人的衣服，他没不堪到那种地步，看到人紧绷的胸口时发出了无望与不解的低呼。  
男人的心口处有一块骇人的疤痕，面积比一掌宽大。只有他知道那是什么，没有人能从这样的伤创中幸存下来。  
为什么?  
为什么要把一个玩具模仿到这般程度?  
他听到自己愤颤的心声，但就是这一块极长的伤疤，把他的妄想也推向了现实的极致。  
逃离与侥幸，带着怪异的欢愉，还发挥着麻痹的作用。  
暗影起伏，人体交织，墙壁内无源的声音对他细语。  
是那个人回来了。

IV  
再醒来天还是暗的，像是一个阴沉的下午。雷狮从床上起来，视线扫过另一边已经凉透的被褥，走向不远处的镜子。  
情事的痕迹，腿间连精液都称不上的污渍，全部都让他反胃。空荡房间仿佛还回荡着昨夜承欢的淫叫，他本是那个玩具的主人，玩到最后自己却堕落成了玩具，由着一个假人主宰他的情绪与身体。  
越来越多的粘液从缝隙中挤出，他抓住镜框干呕不停，再抬头时混沌的眼睛溢着狰狞。  
终于清醒了，从自我麻醉幻境里。是时候结束，这场无聊的游戏。  
一个下等的伪造品，不配享有他一时兴起的恩赐。  
窗外的雪云厚重，郊区行人寥寥无几。对面的道路上一个男人抱着购物纸袋奔跑，天很冷，他的心却是喜悦而燥热的，像是一个刚结婚不久的新郎，等不及去见被他藏在被褥里的爱人。  
夜幕完全落下，马路中好像有小动物的叫声，身后的车流呼啸。他第一个反应就是不妙，下一刻已经冲了出去，等他抱起一只小狗停在路对面时，失手丢掉的购物纸袋正被车撞到稀烂。  
安迷修松了口气，食物白买了，但小东西还活蹦乱跳，不知道雷狮会不会喜欢。  
他抱着小狗用钥匙开门，里面的海盗衣衫整洁，立在大厅的窗户边，像把刚才的一切收入眼底。  
“饿了吗?”  
安迷修刚说话的时候面带笑意，尾音结束时脸僵住了，朝他凝视来的紫色眼睛沉暗冰冷。  
“这种傻瓜的方面学得算是惟妙惟肖了，我是不是该给你鼓掌呢?”  
“学什么? ....傻瓜?”  
雷狮低哼一声，细长的手指摸上餐桌上的刀片。动物比智人敏锐，从安迷修的手中跳了出去，消失在没关严的正门后。  
“说，机器人，你的制造者监视了安迷修多久?从凹凸大赛开始? 还是从他小时候?上场比赛的附加目的是什么? 难不成是给你们的一些出资人收集产品的记忆资料? 不会这么无趣吧?”  
智人的眼睛在雷狮的问题里频频闪烁，系统壁垒抵御着所有挑战机器人格的话语，让智人变成了一个卡屏的电脑。  
“罢了。系统，出来。”  
雷狮低沉地笑了，特殊的刀具朝人挥下。  
光凭这把小刀不可能把一个智人拆到四分五裂，刀刃碰到男人的皮肤时，一瞬间的奢望从雷狮脑海中闪过。  
他希望里面淌出的是真正的血液。  
仿生的红水溢满机器的肩膀，跪在休眠智人旁边的海盗低头颤抖着，果然都是假的。  
他把哽咽都吞了回去，持续手上的动作。一般智人的左肩是个特殊的位置，打开里面繁琐的机械构造，雷狮终于找到了通向主系统的外置接口。他用平板与智人的系统相连，解开十几个加密后，所有数据与代码都弹现在平板的屏幕上。  
“....怎么可能。”  
全部的代码仅有百万字节，记忆数据的存储不足八十个场景，凭此单薄的程序不可能维系一个人格丰满的智人。  
他不服又解密了几次，成果全然一致，看完代码后更觉荒谬至极。程序控制的并非整个智人，只是在控制它后脖颈里一块狭小的绿色芯片。  
雷狮使出浑身解数把芯片取了出来，平平无奇。它是整个系统又是系统壁垒，但发挥的作用和雷狮曾经设想的截然相反。他瘫坐在地上，被茫然淹没了。  
开始搞不懂他面前躺着的东西算什么，其余的不存在系统里的又是什么。  
他觉得自己的呼吸嘈杂极了，心跳越来越快，把所有的线索完全拼接起来前，十几道用来瞄准的红点从窗户透入，指在他的胸膛上。

V  
安迷修做了一个漫长的梦，充满了痛苦与失落，残暴与诀别，结束时却无比美妙。他和雷狮平凡地相恋了，享受过每一天的日升日落。  
他的意识在梦里十分稀薄，有些想说话怎么也无法出口，有怪异的外置力量在限制他的思维与行动。  
纵使如此他仍觉满足，在死前拥有这样的梦算是幸运了。  
再睁眼时安迷修在一个衣柜里，难不成死人的世界就是一个衣柜?  
他伸手推了一下，柜门开了。还行。天国比他想象的现代，美中不足的是给他分配的房间太乱，玻璃全碎，墙壁上的弹孔密密麻麻。  
“呃?啊啊。”  
安迷修终于觉得肩膀与后颈疼了，上面像被针缝合过。他的思维上天入地周转半球，大概明白了，他还没死，身处一个被弹火席卷过的公寓里。  
灵魂的物质化与死者复活，可能是凹凸星本来就掌握的奇迹。  
回忆他曾被限制的意识与凹凸星充满实验器材的基地，他知道自己非活人也非一个智人，是个承载原本灵魂与记忆的仿生容器。  
那块绿色芯片的作用并非让机器伪装成人，而是限制他的灵魂伪装得更像机器。  
安迷修还无法接受这个崭新的身体，思考是否为人的哲学问题更非他所长，他挠了挠一头乱发，直到看到远处雷霆闪烁的地方。  
雷狮在楼层外的铁梯间瞬移跳跃，上百架作战用无人机如蜂群绵密，枪林弹雨把他身后的砖墙扫成扬尘。  
和那个智人一样，无人机针对他的能力设计，对他的元力有极强的耐受力，除了用雷霆环绕自己把接近的子弹提前引爆别无他法。  
地上逃窜的人们嘶声尖叫，身旁爆炸的声音蹂躏耳膜，海盗看准一间锅炉房的位置，穿梭之后半秒停滞，让榴弹引爆了燃气。滚滚红云夜中翻涌，一些无人机的外壳坠落在地。  
“啧。”  
废力半天才销毁几个，肉体与机械的极限不同，雷狮不知动作迟缓些许，再次引爆朝他而来的弹道时一道激光穿透了他的防御屏障。刀削般的裂痛在他小腿上割开，下一秒那里的血肉就像不复存在了一样。  
海盗在地上滚了十米有余，血淌一地，有什么的从眼前弹流烟灰中透出，一个战斗智人的铁臂长过镰刀，朝他而来。  
“！”  
他躲过刺击，却不见敌人上面无数细孔，白光一闪，针状光能穿透了雷狮上身。  
他从来都不觉得自己会死，只有懦夫才会想象辉煌的死亡，而他会踩着一切活下去。  
所有的准心又落在他身上，下一刻就是血肉模糊的碎泥。裂响，热量，极致的光束在眼前融合成一片白芒。  
气流冰风，熟悉的人影，面前晃过，没想到他在死前期愿的是这样的东西。想着那人会在阶梯前等他，再见他一面。  
一个温柔的愿望。  
再睁眼时他被人抱着，元力的气流把他们包裹，还是一样的双剑，一样的光泽。  
片刻的恍惚。  
他好像在低叹，不止的心悸化作胸腔内难以忍受的挣动。  
那些线索的碎片，连在了一起。  
“好久不见了，恶党。你还是喜欢到处惹麻烦。”  
安迷修说着，觉得自己怀里的人在轻轻颤抖，那人低着头，看不清面容。这是雷狮身上他没见过一面，仿佛坚固的铁壳上露了一个口子，可以供他窥视里面，不为人知的部分。  
他想看，想去剖析，腹中有成百上千的对于过去与现在的不解需要追问。  
可如此把人抱着，就什么也不着急了。安迷修伸手把铁壳上的口子轻轻盖住，就像盖在他所爱的人的心口上一样。  
元力由灵魂而生，存于身体。他不知道自己还算不算人类，但此处就是他灵魂所在。

VI  
缓慢的时间，磕磕碰碰的对话，他和雷狮从来没有对盘过。  
等到脱险，再等到人痊愈，已经是一个遥远而晴朗的上午。安迷修在医院前台结了账单，还不知病房里的海盗正卷起家当跑路，他跑了十几分钟终于在医院后面的大路上找到了人。  
雷狮换了套新衣服，坐在敞篷的飞行器里，恢复了以往的嚣张劲，时尚品味仍是极差。  
“你就不能和我打个招呼吗?”  
“打招呼，有必要? ”  
海盗把新买的墨镜摘下来一点，看着安迷修不愉快的模样他就极其愉快。  
“19岁的人活在24岁的身体感觉如何?”  
“感觉就是我的心理年龄还是比你大。”  
“哼。你才幼稚。”  
谁更幼稚安迷修心知肚明，雷狮的面貌和五年前基本一致，除了头发稍长些许，嘴唇更饱满些。心猿意马，唇纹的滋味恍惚而过，他的美梦都是真的，这个人已经属于他了。  
“下面你去哪?”  
“凹凸星，去拿回属于我的东西。”  
雷狮咬字如切齿，灵魂物质化听上去新奇，不管是不是事实，他都要讨回该属于他的一切。  
“那我们目的地一致，我劝恶党你别想做多余的坏事，我会看紧你。”  
“你试试看? 我看你还是安上这玩意看着顺眼点。”  
雷狮把绿色的芯片拿出来在安迷修面前摇晃，立即换来人嘴角抽搐。没有这块芯片的限制，没人再能控制骑士的意识与行为，但他真怕哪天睡着了，雷狮再给他安回去。  
“别闹了。给我。”  
海盗听着脸上勾出笑意，把手伸高些，示意人有本事来抢。他的得意持续片刻，嘴唇就被含住了，腰眼被安迷修按到酸麻。  
本该是绝妙的反击。  
一吻过去，骑士的脸比喘息不止的海盗更热，手里的身体老实极了。安迷修还想说点什么，被后面排队的汽车狠狠按了喇叭，一群人对他们俩扬声骂着。  
飞行器的引擎开始发出轰响，终于迎向蔚蓝的天际。  
他们彼此对视，往入下一个，修正的未来篇章里。

END

*智人部分设定灵感源于《西部世界》&《银翼猎手》


End file.
